Crash and Coco Bandicoot
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Crash Bandicoot and his sister Coco Bandicoot race against time to defeat Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex and Nitrus Bio plot to take over the world. on the way they must face Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong and Don Pinstripelli Potorotti. they are helped by the island guardian Aku Aku
1. Prologue

**Do not own Crash Bandicoot**

**Crash and Coco Bandicoot**

**Set in an Alternate Universe but follows Crash Bandicoot PlayStation One Game plot**

**Prologue **

Somewhere southeast of Australia rest three little islands teeming with wild life, three humans have been experimenting with the local furry creatures, in order to form a destructive and evil army of mutants. Doctor Nitrus Brio had created a machine called the Evolvo-Ray, an invention capable of turning animals anthropomorphic, but his ever pushy employer Doctor Neo Cortex is taking the credit. The third human is Cortex's niece Nina Cortex. Doctor Nitrus Brio is slightly taller the Cortex with an equally tall head, which has twin electrode-like bolts attached to the sides like Frankenstein's Monster. N Brio wears a green a lab coat and his lab coats do not feature sleeves. He has almost no hair to speak of with his eyebrows being the only pieces of visible hair on his body, N Brio's skin has become more wrinkled, and has noticeably darkened, taking on an almost grayish hue due to the not insubstantial amount of mutagenic chemicals he's been known to ingest over the years. Nina has partially spiked black hair, light-blue skin, prominent buck teeth and a metallic lowercase 'N' on her head. Nina's most distinguishing features are her spring-loaded steel bionic hands, which were given to her by her uncle. She wears a black dress shirt with short sleeves, a red tie, a blue, pleated miniskirt and black tanker boots. Cortex is a short, balding, yellow-skinned, large-headed human with a giant N located on his forehead. He wears a lab coat, with some sort of black clothing underneath, and donning rubber gloves and boots. Cortex is balding, with hair only on the sides of his head and a thick strand on top. Whatever hair he does have is black and frazzled. He is also shown to have a short beard with the same colour along with this. One night in his castle, Doctor Cortex has just captured two bandicoots; one male and one female. They are put under the Evolvo-Ray and it works successfully. Dr Cortex plans to make the male (Crash) the leader of his Cortex Commandos (a group of powerful mutants) for world domination and inserts the evolved male into his patented Cortex Vortex, a mind-controlling device designed to brainwash mammals and turn them into evil henchmen, even though N Brio warns Cortex that the Vortex is not ready. Crash turns out to be an utter failure and is rejected by the Vortex. Crash is chased by Cortex and Nina throughout the lab, but the marsupial accidentally breaks out the unconscious female (Coco). Crash end up breaking through a window and fall into the sea. He grabs onto Coco to prevent her from sinking.


	2. N Sanity Beach and Jungle Rollers

**Do not own Crash Bandicoot**

**Crash and Coco Bandicoot**

**Set in an Alternate Universe but follows Crash Bandicoot PlayStation One Game plot**

**Chapter One: N Sanity Beach and Jungle Rollers**

Crash and Coco wash up on the shores of N Sanity Beach after plunging from the window of Doctor Neo Cortex's castle laboratory. Crash performs a single spin to dry himself. He looks over to his sister who still hasn't woken up since they were kidnapped by the man that Crash would kill if his only family was dead or damaged in some way. He saw his sister awake and dashed to her side. Coco awoke to see an orange marsupial-like creature with a black nose, thick eyebrows, green eyes and reddish-brown tuft of hair on his head wearing a pair of blue denim jeans and a pair of red shoes. She looked at him and recognized his eyes as her big brother. She tried to ask him what happened but couldn't form any words. Crash looked at his sister sadly and said "you learn soon sis, you remembered we were taken…" Coco nodded "well that nasty man turned us into this" Crash dragged Coco to the water's edge and Coco saw that she had a full head of blond hair tied up in a ponytail with a flower stuck on the side. She was somehow wearing a white shirt, light-blue overalls (with one strap undone) and pink shoes. Coco and Crash saw a sandy path going into the forest. Crash said "I'm going to beat that man if it's the last thing I do so stay here I be back later" Coco grabbed onto her brother and nodded no. Crash got the message and Coco tried to walk on two legs. She got it after a few attempts which caused her to smile. Both of them then headed up the path. The path had wumpa fruit on the ground, some crabs, some turtles and bottomless pits. They easily avoided the holes and Crash easily defeated the crabs and turtles. Coco nearly got injured which made Crash try and get her to wait but Coco wouldn't leave him. Both Crash and Coco had eaten couple of the fruits as they walked along. At the end of the path, there was a stone temple. Crash got Coco to grab on to him. He climbed up slowly and Coco nearly lost her grip on her brother. At the top there was a small platform with a discarded mask. Crash and Coco got to the platform and a flash of light and the mask started floating scaring Coco causing to nuzzle closer to her brother and close her eyes. Crash smiled and stood in front of his sister to protect her. The brown wooden mask had yellow eyes, green bags under his eyes, red lips and eyebrows, and four rainbow coloured feathers on the top of his head. The mask often tends to keep a straight face therefore exposing his teeth most of the time. Other noticeable feature on him is his green goatee at the bottom of his mask.

The Mask said "Calm children, I am Aku Aku the guardian of these island. I know of your mission to defeat Doctor Neo Cortex and I want to help you"

Coco opened her eyes to see the mask wasn't threatening them and Crash asked "What do you want?"

Aku Aku said "I would like you to stop Neo Cortex from polluting these islands"

Crash said "We accept your help" Coco nodded in agreement after trying to speak. There was another short sandy path that eventually forks in two but the right path was blocked by a hole so Crash, Coco who was holding Crash's hand and Aku Aku went left. After the paths join back up, the path headed deeper into the jungle that had ancient stone pillars and structures surrounding it. Coco walked forward and tripped. She hit her head on a red crate and heard a sound. Crash saw the strange crate and on an impulse dragged his sister back. It was proven right as the crate exploded.

Aku Aku said puzzled "That is a TNT Crate so that must mean that Cortex is also dumping these crates everywhere" They walked up the path while defeating some Skunks and a Venus Fly Trap. They also went around a couple of TNTs. The made it to a strange stone structure. Crash was about to step onto it when large disc shaped Rolling Stone rolled down nearly crushing him. They continued while dodging more Rolling Stones and holes. They reached a part with falling platforms. Crash and Coco made it across with Aku Aku's help. Crash then defeated some Venus Fly Traps in clearing where they set up camp for the night with Aku Aku sleeping while floating and Coco sleeping while hugging Crash on the ground near a fire.

Cortex was in his lab with Nina. Cortex was saying "I Think their gone and any how our new bandicoot is more better suited"

Nina said "you shouldn't underestimate him uncle and Uka Uka will be angry if you lost"

Cortex said after a look of worry of what Uka Uka would do to him "Fine I use some of my Robot Lab Assistants to keep an eye on the islands"

_Next: The Great Gate and Boulders_


	3. The Great Gate and Boulders

**Do not own Crash Bandicoot**

**Crash and Coco Bandicoot**

**Set in an Alternate Universe but follows Crash Bandicoot PlayStation One Game plot**

**Chapter Two: The Great Gate and Boulders**

Crash awoke to find his sister snuggled up to him. Crash smiled and saw Aku Aku looking worried so he asked "Hey Aku Aku what's wrong?"

Aku Aku said "I'm worried that Cortex will cause something bad to happen but do worry as I believe it won't happen for a while and we will beat him before that"

Crash said "Tell me just in case we don't make it"

Aku Aku said "I can't" Coco awoke and grabbed Crash in fear.

Crash said "it's ok I'm here" Coco smiled and hugged her brother. "You had a nightmare" Coco nodded and hugged tighter. She calmed down after a few mintues.

Aku Aku said "We better move on so we can get to the other side of this island" The three of them moved on until there was a giant wooden gate with a wooden walls going miles in each direction. There were several raised wooden platforms with people, animals and what looks like Venus Fly Traps on them.

Crash asked Aku Aku "We just go around this wall, can't we?"

Aku aku said "No this wall goes from the mountain to the sea and to go back and to go round the other side of the mountain will take too long"

Crash and Coco looked saddened and Crash asked "what's on the other side?"

Aku Aku said "the tall wooden wall completely surrounds a village full of native tribesmen, currently led by a guy called Papu Papu"

Crash started walking forward as he said "We have to go thought this, coming sis" Coco nodded with a determined look. Aku Aku followed. Crash and Coco climbed up onto the empty platform. They look and see that they have cross several raised wooden platforms as they scale the giant wooden gate. They will then be required to travel up several stories of the gate in order to reach the top. They see that the gate is also filled with a wide array of traps and enemies. Some of these included spiked pillars that will pierce any unsuspecting foe that is careless and special platforms that spout out flames. There are also numerous enemies guarding the paths, most notably the Shield Natives which are natives with massive shields. Their main method of attacking is to shove people from the ledges where they stand and wait for their chance to strike people. Also, they saw strange terrain that is made of a green slippery surface, which will cause them to slip off the platform if they stand on the platforms for too long. The three of them start to move and they intermediary come across a Shield Native. Crash finds out the hard way that they cannot be spun or attacked until their shield is lifted above their heads. Coco sees this and jumps on their head forcing them to place their shield onto their head which exposes their backside which allows Crash to attack them. They continual to do this to any other Shield Natives they come across and knock them of the platform that they are on. Aku Aku helps them across any the flame traps in their path. They reached the point where they can go up. They see that to reach higher areas in the level will require them to use a combination of strange Iron Arrow Crates and special wooden platforms that requires something to spin them in order to make them accessible. They decide to take a break.

Aku Aku said as Crash and Coco rested "We should make over this wall by middle of the afternoon, before we move I have to tell you that there are traps beyond this wall" The siblings nodded.

Crash said fully rested "We must move on" He and Coco then managed to climb up with Coco throwing Crash at the special wooden platforms. They continued to follow the platforms across while defeating more Shield Natives, dodging flame traps, barely dodging spiked pillars and defeating the other things on the wall. They made it to the top quicker than they expected. The only thing that went wrong was Coco slipping on the strange terrain and nearly being burnt to death. They then managed to go down the other side quickly as it had less traps and natives. The three of them came across a bridge-like tunnel on the path they took from the gate. Crash asked "is this a trap Aku Aku?"

Aku Aku looked the tunnel over and said "I Think that it is a trap, so Crash be careful" Crash and Coco entered the tunnel. They found the tunnel to be empty. They then exited the tunnel and Crash snaps a piece of string with his foot. The three of them hear a sound of something rolling. Coco turns around and sees a huge boulder coming towards them. She turns Crash around and he sees the boulder. They both started to run while Aku Aku just floated upwards. Crash and Coco ran down the path while trying not to fall into the holes in the path. The two of them made it into another tunnel just as the boulder nearly got them. They exited this tunnel more carefully and dodged the piece of string and then stepped on a stone. This stone then caused another boulder to start rolling. Crash and Coco started to run again while trying to dodge hole until they made it to a large hole with platforms so Crash and Coco both jumped on and off the platforms and made it over the hole. The boulder was closing in when they made it into another tunnel. They both were resting for a few moments. Crash saw a look of annoyance when he tried to leave the tunnel

He said "I won't set this one off" he then made a few steps out the cave when he tripped over and pushed another rock into the ground. Coco then dragged him down the path as the third boulder rolled down the path. They had to cross across a large hole with platforms which also fell down after they were touched. They made it passed a strange gate shaped object and the boulder chasing them fell into the large hole. Crash said "We made it…" Coco gave him an angry look and Crash said "sorry about setting the traps" Coco nodded and Aku Aku then appeared looking worried.

Aku Aku said quickly "Tribesmen are heading to where we are now" a few seconds later and a gang of Tribesmen wearing strange glasses with spears turned up. Aku Aku used his power to defeat some, Crash spun them away and Coco kicked them. This was being watched by Nina and Brio as Cortex training the new bandicoot which looked like Crash. He was nicknamed by Cortex as Fake Crash. These 'tribesmen' were beaten but Coco had been forced slightly away from the group. Aku Aku said "These are androids so cortex and his minions must know we are here"

Crash wasn't listening as he only heard a girl's voice that sounded hardly used shouting "Cr….a…sh" He turned towards the voice and saw his sister being dragged away by real tribesmen onto a nearby wooden boat. Crash charged forward but was blocked by more tribesmen. He defeated them but the boat was gone.

He mood sadden as he failed his sister and Aku Aku said "That river leads towards their village" Crash sadness was replaced with anger at the tribesmen and cortex. He then vowed to get his sister back.

_Next_ _Upstream and Papu Papu_


End file.
